shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Rinji79/Short Story Contest 2015!!!!!
Once again, a year has gone by and once again THE SECOND ANNUAL WRITING COMPETITION IS ON!!!!! We are looking for the most spirited and talented writers on the Ship of Fools and we are going to go all the way! Like last year, this will be a story written for the One Piece Fanon, so we can encourage writing stories for the good old SOF, and get readers to comment on them, and a secret selection of judges will be deciding who will win this BRILLIANT SHOW OF WRITING GUSTOOOOOOO!!!!! Last year, we had a great turn out and an amazing set of stories to choose from, but in the end it was FOOLISHIMMORALFOOL who came out on top! And all of those who entered last year are more than welcome to try again! IN FACT WE DARE TO SEE YOU TRY AGAIN!!!! So on with the rules! *All authors must be serious about writing a story before entering. If you are not sure if you have time or willpower to write the story, do not enter. Sudden emergencies and real life situations that prevent it are, of course, valid reasons. *All authors must submit an original story that is specifically written for this contest. *The stories will be written with at least three chosen themes from the contest's rules *They must adhere to the rules already set by this site *All characters that the writer has permission to use can be in your story. No canon from other sources unless given official consent to do so. *The story must be between 5,000 to 20,000 words long, with minor exceptions as needed. You are allowed to submit a story in two parts if needed, and they can be judged on just one of the parts. (Looking at you Powerhouse!) *No purely BATTLE themed stories, these stories need an actual storyline and/or plot. Though fighting in a story is very much allowed. *The characters are not required to be pre-made. If you wish to create a character after the story is done, this is fine. *If there are ANY questions about the story's creation, please ask me at any point. My talk page is always open or you can comment on this blog. Just like last year, we will have themes, but they will be different themes for the most part. We like to keep things fresh without the use of Tupperware! Choose at least three of these themes in order to create your story. The story does not need to be based solely on these themes, but this is simply something to keep your story three-dimensional and interesting so that we have something to think about as we read. Here are the choices: *When Love turned to obsession *Being strong for your friends *Putting a stop to evil in high places *They were a traitor to begin with *When something is more precious than life itself *Steal from the rich and give to the poor *The end is the beginning *Avoiding your problem instead of facing it *I want the world to end *I will escape my fate *He is not the one *This is not my job but I will do it anyway *Let the slaves GO! *Honoring the Uniform *War and peace And as an added bonus, you may choose for one of your three themes to be from last year's contest! Here they are! *Life after death. *The military machine *Who is the good guy and who is the bad guy *Families that are not blood related *I love you, but I am not in love with you *The meaning of insanity *What is beyond the horizon *The difference between wisdom and knowledge *The desire to escape *Immortality *Children are our future *Betrayal *Ways other than violence *A loss so great *The stranger Alright so this contest is coming later than it did last year, so there will obviously be a later deadline. So I will set the stories to be completely done by December 15th. Each story must be written in either novelized pros or screenwriting format. What we are looking for is characters, descriptions, action, beauty, deep thought, and a story that will keep us wanting to read it. If you stick with just one solid genre, you're robbing your work of its true potential. You can start writing right away! DO YOUR BEST AND HAVE FUN! Taru Taru no Mi And you knew this was coming, it's time to give away our fabulous prize! Beyond just having the bragging rights of writing the best story in the contest, you will also receive the Taru Taru no Mi!! Last year it was a Mythical Zoan Fruit, this year it's a Logia fruit with the ability to make tar!! This is no slouch of a devil fruit with massive possibilities! To enter, comment on this blog post and tell me that you'd like to play! I will be going around and asking for those who would like to be a judge of the contest, so I will be choosing 4, as I will not be entering the contest. Once you have posted your finished story tag it with the category "Short Story Contest 2015" to let us know that this is the story that you would like to enter. Thanks for reading and if you wish to enter, good luck with the competition! Now for the second time! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!! The Contestants: Wyvern 0m3g4 Lvdoomien Man of Myth is Dayman Skarletscarab FoolishImmoralFool Marknuttseviltwin4611 Rfldsza Kaustik TehAngryGoombah Generalzer0 LordNoodleXIV DazzlingEmerald 13th Madman Powerhouse411 SUBMISSIONS ARE NOW CLOSED! THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONSIDERATION, PLEASE SUPPORT OUR WRITERS AND READ THEIR STORIES! Category:Blog posts